Mekita
Wygląd Mekita jest wojoniczką w sile trollowego wieku. Stanowi dość nietypowy okaz który ciężko powiązać z konkretnym plemieniem, co musi oznaczać że jest jakimś mieszańcem. Osoby zorientowane w podziałach rasowych u trolli mogą dostrzec u niej cechy charakterystyczne dla przedstawicieli Gurubashi oraz, co ciekawe uznawanych za niemal wymarłych Mrocznych. Sama Mekita nigdy nie wypowiada się na temat swojego pochodzenia, a przesadą ciekawość w tym temacie można przypłacić głową. Z daleka pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to potężny, krwistoczerwony irokez. Trollica nie nosi na sobie zbyt wiele, jedyne elementy jakie można uznać za pancerz to niewielke płyty na biodrach, pancerne rękawice oraz pojedynczy naramiennik na lewym barku. Ubranie jest skąpe w bardzo luźnym znaczeniu tego słowa, najczęściej są to luźne paski i szmatki które nawet nie zawsze skrywają miejsca intymne. Głównym elementem, a raczej elementami jej wyposażenia jest para sporych, nieco pordzewiałych i prawie zawsze splamionych krwią ostrzy. Sporo jednak nosi różnych "ozdób" takich jak czaszki, kły, piórka i przypadkowe kości, a na poszarpanych uszach pobrzękują spore kolczyki. Z bliska można zacząć się bawić w rozróżnianie charakterystycznych cech wyglądu Mekity. Jest zdecydowanie wyższa od typowych Gurubashi ale u Mrocznych ledwo załapywałaby się na dolną krawędź skali. Jej futro, dość krotkie i wiecznie zmierzwione w większości jest ciemnoszare, miejscami wpadając w głębokie odcienie niebieskiego. Wiele jest w nim również ubytków i śladów po ranach. Od Mrocznych zapożyczyła również ostre, zakrzywione szpony które wieńczą palce zarówno dłoni jak i stóp. Stopy trollicy same w sobie zasługują na uwagę, są nadzwyczajnie rozrośnięte i trollica porusza się cały czas jakby na palcach, niczym raptor czy inna bestia. Również jej oczy przywodzą na myśl wielkie gady swoją żółtą barwą i wąskimi, pionowymi źrenicami. Ogólnie sylwetka Makity przywodzi na myśl dziką bestię, cały czas jest lekko pochylona, chodzi na nieco ugiętych nogach jakby nieustannie była gotowa do rzucenia się na kogoś. Zbudowana jest zdecydowanie silnie, a do tego ciężko ominąć fakt że jest dość... no lubi sobie pojeść. Jest masywna, o. Z twarzy trollica jak trollica. Nie zachęca do kontaktu za sprawą swojego dzikiego spojrzenia i jakby wiecznie wkurzonym wyrazem, chociaż dla innych trolli mogą to być cechy dość atrakcyjne. Kły ma dość krótkie ale bardzo ostre, tak samo z resztą jak reszta jej uzębienia które lubi pokazywać osobom które zawracają Mekicie dupę. Co jednak najbardziej utrudnia nawiazywanie kontaktu z trollicą to towarzyszący jej zazwyczaj odór. Jakby charakterystyczna woń trollowego potu nie starczyła to najzwyczajniej w świecie higiena stoi u Mekity na drugim planie i często jest po prostu brudna. Futro splamione błotem i krwią, świeże (lub mniej) "trofea" którymi się obwiesza oraz szczątki ciał które zwyczajnie pozostają nabite na szpony jej stóp sprawie odtrącają od niej towarzystwo. Kąpiel bierze albo pod przymusem osób powyżej albo do różnych swoich rytuałów. Charakter i zachowanie Mekita jest bardzo bezpośrednia w obyciu. Mówi zaskakująco dobrze po orczemu i nawet trochę w mowie wspólnej. Mało ją interesuje to co się dzieje wokół, najchętniej sobie siedzi w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu i albo śpi, albo je. W sumie częściej je niż robi cokolwiek innego, często można ją spotkać z jakimś kawałkiem mięcha w łapsku... bardziej lub mniej surowym. Subtelność zdaje się nie istnieć w jej słowniku, co wykazuje praktycznie w każdym aspekcie życia. Bezpośredniość obycia, brutalny styl walki, nawet sposób w jaki się porusza - zaznaczając swoją obecność ciężkimi tąpnięciami wielkich stóp i podzwanianiem obwieszonych złotem uszu, ciężko nie zwrócić na nią uwagi. W rozmowie nie owija w bawełnę, mówi wprost o czym myśli i nie kryje się ze swoimi opiniami na różne tematy. To czyni ją nieco szorstką, ale ostatecznie da się z nią pogadać i nawet można odnieść wrażenie że troszczy się o tych z którymi przyszło jej współpracować... nawet jeżeli ma dość specyficzne sposoby wyrażania tej troski. W walce polega najzwyczajniej w świecie na brutalnej sile i nieokiełznanej furii. Nie ma sensu tego opisywać należy tylko trzymać bezpieczny dystans by samemu nie stać się celem. W ruch idzie para wielkich ostrzy, arsenał szponów i sam jej ogrom połączony z niemałą masą. Plotki i opinie "Przykład" - Podpis Kategoria:Fabularne Karty Postaci